pzs2014fandomcom-20200215-history
Faded Skyscraper
Faded Skyscraper is a map featured in Project Zombie Strike 2014 Fade to Black Expansion Pack. The mission takes place after the events of Project Skyscraper operation, where Alpha Squad replace the tired survivors that fought in daytime. Set in a full moon night, players must counter Zombies that arrive and vanish through dark spots with high-tech gear. Descriptions "After all the Zombie Hordes were eliminated by the end of the day, operation was considered a success. During the retreat inside the barricaded tower for rest and preparations to further advance in the city, another sudden surprise attack by infected occurred during the Guarding Soldiers shift. The exhausted troops resting inside are now being covered by Alpha Squad elites." ''- Squad Survival "''With the failed defensive of the Skyscraper control point, everyone was slaughtered and infected by the zombie raids and hordes devastating the place and ruining once a successful operation. With the last Alpha Squad operatives alive, an escape mission has been made, with only one main objective: Escape with every price to local carrier before it’s too late." - Escape (Alternative Ending) "With the loud success of the operation, survivors took courage to come out of their houses and clean the city from infected thread looming in the darkness. Mission proved a very difficult task, and a plan was set to call in some reinforcements by actually going to resting troops inside the Skyscraper and destroy once for all the remaining zombies and put an end to the mission forever." - Backup (Mainline) Regions Skyscraper This is the main region of the map, conflict revolving around this target. Inside the tower, on the second floor there are pick-up kits located in case of low-ammunition problem for soldiers. People can't get higher because of a blockade stopping and restricting the other floors from being accessible. There is a veranda on second floor, a good sniping spot for soldiers. This is a checkpoint for Escape and Backup modes, upon capturing calls in support to counter the zombie threat. Building is illuminated by turned on lights, revealing that there are survivor squads resting the tower. Parking Lot Located near the skyscraper, there is a parking lot were people can counter the zombies full-on, giving you more area for action. From this point, Construction Site and other parts of the city can be spotted. The area is brightened up by road-lights turned on. Construction Site An abandoned construction site after the start of Zombie War 2014. Provides cover for survivors and offers a chance to reload, heal and resupply during the escape and backup missions. This area can be seen in Squad Survival, but can't be accessed due to boundary limits. Survivor Hideout Located deep into the city. Known to be a deploy point for Survivors during the missions, and offers some basic cover to counter the incoming zombie hordes. The area is the darkest from all, as it's only lit by the moonlight. City Biggest part of the map, allowing players to hide and offers a secure place to reload and prepare for another push. Although the area is big, most of the city is still unaccessible due to the map's boundaries. Carrier Located in the sea, can only be accessed during Escape Operation. Requires a boat to reach, and upon capturing the control-point, players instantly win. Players passing under the carrier can see lights turned on, the carrier being operational even at night. Gallery FadeSky01.png|City Gates FadeSky02.png|City FadeSky03.png|Skyscraper Area FadeSky04.png|Carrier FadeSky32.png|Survivor Deployment FadeSky64.png|Construction Site Trivia * With the release of V2.0 ReLive, the map had to be completely redone. With the remake, it was based on Project Skyscraper instead of The Skyscraper 2014, bringing complete support for all modes. * This is one of the maps to feature Alternative mission setting, with Escape depicting Alpha failing the mission, while Backup has the team winning the first encounter with Zombies. Category:Fade to Black Category:Maps of Project Zombie Strike 2014 Category:Project Zombie Strike 2014